Only in Fairy Tales
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: The only thing that matters is the ending. DawnAndrew


Only in Fairy Tales

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Summary: The only thing that matters is the ending. Dawn/Andrew

A/N: OK Buffy and Dawn are still in Italy.  Dawn's older though lets say she's about 18.  Buffy isn't dating the Immortal (even though it doesn't really pertain to this story, that was just evil.)  I think that's all you need to know.

The only thing that matters is the ending. It's the most important part of the story. And this one is very good. This one is perfect.

                                    Mort Rainey, Secret Window

"Andrew, stop that." Dawn said playfully, laughing. 

"What I wasn't doing anything." Andrew said innocently, pulling his hands behind his back.

"Oh so you weren't the one tickling me?" Dawn asked suspiciously. 

"Nope." Andrew said smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go find the guy who was." Dawn said turning around.

"Ok, it was me.  You caught me." Andrew said grabbing Dawn's arm and pulling her to face him. 

"Good, because I really didn't have to leave you."  Dawn said leaning up to kiss Andrew. 

"It's starting to get dark." Andrew said when the kiss broke, "Don't want Buffy to worry."

"Yeah. You're right." She said taking his hand in hers as they started walking. 

"I love Italy."  Dawn said looking up towards the sky, "It's so beautiful out here."

"Not as beautiful as you." Andrew said blushing slightly at his boldness. 

"Andrew, thank you." Dawn said stopping to kiss him once more, "I love you." She announced once they pulled apart.

"I love you, Dawn." He said, leaning down to kiss her once more.

"Dawn are you ready?" Buffy asked coming into Dawn's room, "We don't want to be late for the uh, funeral." She said softly.

"I'm ready." Dawn said standing up, adjusting her black dress. 

"You look nice." Buffy said wrapping her arm around Dawn's shoulder. 

"Thank you," Dawn said before bursting into tears. 

"It's ok, let it all out." Buffy said pulling Dawn to her. 

"I'm sorry." Dawn said once her sobs subsided,  "I just miss him so much, Buffy."

"I know you do.  Everyone knows. I'm sure Andrew knows too, where ever he is." Buffy tried to comfort Dawn but only caused more tears. 

"He was going to ask me to marry him, you know." Dawn told Buffy, "I found an engagement ring when I was going through his things.  It even had an inscription on the back."

"I'm so sorry, Dawn.  I could have gone through his stuff." Buffy said.

"I know but I wanted to do it.  He would have done it for me." Dawn said trying not to cry. 

"He would have." Buffy agreed. 

"I thought we were going to be together for ever." Dawn whispered, "Why did he have to save me? Why did he have to step in between me and that stupid demon?" Dawn said, anger coming off her in waves, "Why did he have to leave me?" Dawn cried. 

Buffy didn't say anything, just rocked Dawn as she continued to cry. 

 "I don't know if I can go in there." Dawn said shakily as they approached the church.

"You can, be strong.  If you can't go through with the speech just let me know and I'll do it." Buffy said leading Dawn into the church were the funeral was to take place.

"Thank you, Buffy."

"Hey what are sisters for?" Buffy asked, a small smile coming to Dawn's lips. 

Dawn didn't hear most of the words the priest spoke as he gave the service.  Silent tears were running down her face the whole time, though.

As the priest introduced Dawn, her stomach was doing back flips.

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked as she stood up.

"I'm fine." Dawn answered moving to the front of the church.

"Hello everyone," Dawn started, "As most of you know, I loved Andrew, still do." She said looking down at the paper she was holding,  "I had a whole speech written out about him, but it doesn't seem to do him justice," Dawn paused, "It basically comes down to this.  Andrew Wells was one of the nicest, sweetest people I ever hoped to meet.  We were in love and then he was stolen from the world.  It isn't fair.  We all will miss him greatly."  She paused, opening her mouth to say more but only sobs escaped. "I'm sorry everyone." Dawn said looking at everyone, "I can't do this." She said before stepping down off the alter and running outside. 

"Excuse me," Buffy said before rushing after her sister.

"Dawn are you ok?" Buffy asked when she found Dawn sitting on the steps outside.

"I'm," Dawn started to say before changing her mind, "No, I'm not ok. I lost it in there, Buffy, I just couldn't stand up there and talk to everyone when all I wanted to do was cry.  His parents didn't even come Buffy." Dawn said turning to face her sister. 

"I know, they said they might not be able to come since it was all the way in Italy." Buffy said feeling slightly guilty.

"How could they not come to their son's funeral?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, Dawn, I don't know." Buffy said. 

"I thought we were going to have the perfect ending." Dawn said smiling slightly, "We were so happy, Buffy."

"You were." Buffy agreed.

"Does anyone ever get a happy ending?" Dawn asked, her face downfallen.

"Only in fairy tales." Buffy answered.

"I guess you're right, only in the fairy tales." Dawn repeated, a silent stream of tears coming down her face. 

THE END

A/N: this was my first Dawn/Andrew story.  Please tell me how I did. 


End file.
